Return Of The Darkness
by Eddy13
Summary: Danny's life is going great and his future is looking bright. But it begins to turn dark when an old foe from his past returns for revenge


**Return Of The Darkness**

The castle hovered in the middle of the ghost zone. Inside, the castle was filled with clocks, each one told a different time. An ancient ghost stood in front of a mirror, viewing the time stream. He smiled. All was as it should. As he left the room, his form changed into that of a baby. A few minutes after he left, the thermos on the table began to shake and shutter. The lid bursted off and green mist poured out. The mist took shape and soon a large ghost with flaming white hair, red eyes, black gloves, white boots, a long cape and DP logo on his chest stood in front of the table.

_I knew I'd get out of there eventually_ the ghost thought to himself as he grinned evilly. Checking to make sure no one was around, he flew out of the castle. Waving his hand, a portal appeared before him and he flew through it. When he came out on the other side, he couldn't believe what he saw. The world was nothing like he remembered. Instead of the town being nothing but a pile of rubble with dark clouds overhead, everything was perfect and shinning bright. People weren't running around in terror. Instead they were walking around the city, carrying on with their normal lives. Looking at the center of the city, the ghost noticed a large statue of a young man who resembled himself. The person who had locked him in that stupid thermos. A sneer appeared on the ghost's face. He had to investigate. Touching down in an alley, he morphed into a red-haired teenager and joined the crowd.

Just then he heard people cheering and pointing to the sky. Looking up, he saw the living version of the statue in the center of the city: half human, half ghost, the young incarnation of himself, Danny Phantom. The ghost was shocked by the reaction of the people around him. Instead of running and hiding in fear, they were saluting and rcheering for him. Scowling, the disguised ghost followed Danny on foot, not wanting to risk triggering the youth's ghost sense. As he pursued Danny through the city, he saw a group of football players (he could tell by their jackets) calling "Hey, Fenton" and wave to the ghost boy. This shocked the evil ghost. Not only was his secret out and people accepted him, but he was respected by the kids who use to shove him into his locker! As the ghost continued to follow Danny through the city, they came across a burning building.

"Need some help, guys?" Danny asked the firemen

"Much obliged, Phantom" said the lead firefigher.

The ghost watched as Danny's eyes glowed blue and fired two icy blasts at the burning building, completely extinguishing the flames. After accomplishing his task, Danny received cheers and congrates from the fire fighters and building occupants before flying off. The ghost was now becoming upset. Danny had powers that he didn't possess! The ghost followed Danny all the way to Casper High, where he landed in front of the building and reverted to his human form. Hiding behind a tree, the ghost received his biggest shock yet when a familiar goth girl approached Danny with gleaming eyes.

"What took you so long?" she asked in a touching manner.

"I just had a few things to do" said Danny as he and Sam locked arms and walked over to a bench.

As the teenagers sat down, the ghost noticed that Sam was wearing a class ring. He just couldn't believe that Danny and Sam finally got together! True, he didn't find it that surprising, but he was still pretty shocked because this wasn't suppose to happen, in factnone of the things he just witnessed were suppose to happen! Looking at the young, happy couple, the ghost scowled. If he hadn't been deprived of emotions, he would be extremely jealous of his younger self right now. Just then, a familiar techno geek approached Danny and Sam. The ghost noticed that he was wearing a suit for some reason.

"Hey, guys" Tucker said "How's school going?"

Danny smirked "It's doing pretty well actually."

"How is it you don't have to attend anymore?" Sam asked

"Being the youngest mayor of Amity Park has it's perks, Sam" said Tucker "One of them is private tutoring."

The ghost couldn't believe what he just heard. That was enough for him! He could take Danny and Sam getting together with gusto, but he just couldn't believe that the techno geek had become mayor! Turning back into his ghost form, he flew away from the school. He hovered for awhile and soon had no choice but to accept the truth- his younger self had changed his destiny and altered the future, meaning the world that the evil ghost knew no longer existed. At that moment, an evil plan began to form in his mind and an evil grin appeared on his face. _He destroyed my future _the ghost thought as he flew away_ I'll destroy his._

_**TBC**_


End file.
